


A Day in the Life

by LeonardoDiCapricorn



Series: Then Fall Back Together [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Sure What This is...Again, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoDiCapricorn/pseuds/LeonardoDiCapricorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random day during the second week of their relationship. Liv is at school, for a change, so Aaron and Robert spend the day together.</p>
<p>No smut, just a lil fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm not too sure what this is. 
> 
> I wasn't even going to post it, but I just sort of had it saved on my tablet so thought 'what the hey'.
> 
> Please mind the errors (or point them out and I'll fix them), I wrote this on a tablet so yeah...

**A Day in the Life**

 

Aaron was woken by the sound of his alarm.

As it had occurred over the last couple of mornings, he awoke to Robert’s head resting heavily on his chest; it was almost like he needed to be touching Aaron in order to restrain himself from kicking him in his sleep.

To switch the alarm off Aaron needed Robert to move, so rather than forcing him to he just waited patiently for it to wake him instead.

“Turn it off,” Robert grunted, rubbing his face into Aaron’s t-shirt as if it was a pillow.

“I would if you’d move ya head,” Aaron answered, rubbing a hand down Robert’s back.

Robert groaned but lifted his head anyway. The moment that the blaring from the alarm cut out, and silence filled the room again, Robert instantly returned to his previous position; this time he put his arm around Aaron’s torso, preventing him from moving at all.

“Since when did you become so clingy?” Aaron questioned looking down to the top of Robert’s head, his blond hair tickling his chin. “And jus’ in case you forgot, when an alarm goes off it usually means it’s time to get up,” he added.

Usually Robert was more of the morning person out of the pair of them, so when it was him being all tired and cuddly after waking up Aaron couldn’t help but let him do as he pleased.

“Five more minutes,” Robert muttered, turning his head against Aaron’s shirt again.

Aaron couldn’t even be bothered to protest. Instead he just relaxed back into the mattress whilst staring up at the ceiling and asking himself, _when did my life become this?_

“Five more minutes,” he agreed, resting his hand on Robert’s shoulder.

            It was ten minutes later when Aaron finally decided that he needed to wake Robert up again and get ready for the day. As much as he hated doing it, it had to be done.

After taking a couple of seconds to just admire Robert, and this entire situation, Aaron ran a hand through Robert’s hair. “Rob,” he whispered, his voice quiet enough that not even an awake person would hear him. “Robert,” he spoke a little louder this time.

The blond shifted slightly, his arm tightening around Aaron’s waist before releasing him again.

“Morning,” Aaron spoke softly as he stared down at messy blond hair.

Rather than answering with actual words, Robert just grunted. He then turned his head and planted a gentle kiss on Aaron’s bicep. “Morning,” he grunted in response, seeming slightly more awake than he was ten minutes ago.

“I’ve got to make sure Liv gets breakfast,” Aaron announced.

Robert nodded sleepily in response before moving his head from Aaron’s chest. “I’ll get up in a minute,” he decided as Aaron got up, the warmth leaving with him.

“There will be coffee waiting,” Aaron answered, grabbing the first pair of jeans he saw.

“Someone’s feeling generous,” Robert laughed gently, smirking to himself and rolling onto his other side; turning away from Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron began, agreeing with Robert’s cheeky comment. “Don’t get used to it,” he finished, grabbing a t-shirt before heading out of the bedroom.

-

By the time Robert had finally decided to start functioning, and had gotten out of bed and gotten showered and dressed, almost half an hour had passed. When he arrived downstairs Liv was still seated at the table and Aaron was slouched over the counter.

“Why did he stop ‘round?” Liv questioned around a mouthful of toast.

Aaron gave her a warning look, but before he had any chance to cause a scene Robert butted in with a simple, “Good morning to you too.”

“Liv, ya need to get a move on or else you’re gonna be late,” Aaron stated. “How long does it take to eat a slice of toast?” he continued to question his younger sibling.

Liv just scoffed and him in response before proceeding to chew loudly. “Isn’t Noah supposed to be down here as well?” she then questioned.

“Crap,” Aaron blurted, suddenly realising his mistake. “Just eat ya breakfast!”

Without another word he shoved a cup of coffee into Robert’s hands before dashing out of the room and practically sprinting up the stairs.

Now it was just Robert and Liv left in the room, and Robert shifted awkwardly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable now that Aaron had left him alone with his little, brat of a sister. “This is fun,” Robert announced, making his way towards the kitchen (if you could really call it that) to make himself a couple of crumpets or something.

“Yeah...” Liv dragged in response. “I’m gonna go to school now. Tell Aaron I'll catch the bus back,” the fourteen-year-old instructed.

“Will do,” Robert mumbled in response.

And that was how most alone interactions between Liv and Robert went, _awkwardly._

-

Aaron had agreed to head down to the scrap yard, so once everyone had left for school that is what he did. Like a puppy, Robert obviously trailed along with him.

“Mate, I’m happy for you and everything,” Adam announced as he exited the cabin only to be met with Aaron and Robert making their way towards him, “But why is _he_ here?” he then added as he looked in Robert’s direction.

“You sounded busy, an’ he said he could give us a hand,” Aaron replied in Robert’s defence.

Adam looked at Robert again who smiled smugly in response, before turning back to Aaron. “If that’s the case, you two can stay out here and I’ll sort the paperwork,” Adam answered.

Leaning back into the cabin, Adam then reappeared equipped with two sets of hi-vis vests and work gloves; he forcefully threw them in Aaron’s direction, smirking when they hit him in the stomach before he had chance to catch them. 

“Get to work,” he instructed with a slight chuckle. Aaron glared in response, but the look quickly changed to one of teasing.

“Yes boss,” he spoke with a mock salute.

            “Grab that,” Aaron instructed as he pointed to one of the flat tyres that had been taken off of the van. He and Robert were now working to move everything into a reasonable pile rather than having it scattered all over the yard.

Robert had his hands on the tyre for less than a second before he let out a slight yelp, practically throwing the tyre away from him and dashing away, towards the cabin.

“What was that?” Aaron questioned, genuine concern in his voice.

“A spider,” Robert answered as he dusted his body as if the insect had somehow flown onto him and was now running a marathon over his skin.

Aaron was trying not to laugh as a grin threatened to force its way onto his face. “Ya what?” he asked; surely he had heard it wrong, Robert couldn’t have seriously acted like that over a _spider_?

“There was a spider,” Robert announced again, like it was reasonable for a grown man go act in that way.

That was all it took for Aaron to crack up. He couldn’t help his laughter as he watched Robert who continued to check his body for the bug. “You reacted like that ‘cause of a spider?” Aaron asked, half bent over as he proceeded to wheeze.

“It was big!” Robert objected, shaking his arms frantically. “And it came out of nowhere,” he tried to defend himself again; no matter what he said, Aaron’s laughter was not subsiding.

“Course it did,” Aaron laughed. “Was it also carrying a knife?” he questioned mockingly.

“Ya know what?” Robert questioned, he was also smirking now yet he attempted to keep a serious face on. “Screw you Dingle,” he hissed, picking a glove- that he had flung off in the drama- from the floor and throwing in at Aaron.

The brunet just ducked, continuing to laugh wildly.

-

Liv had text to let Aaron know that she was going to Gabby’s straight from school, so Robert had suggested watching a film. That is why the two men were now sat on the sofa in the backroom of _The Woolpack,_ with a bowl of popcorn on Robert’s lap and Aaron’s back against his arm.

“I reckon I would make a good James Bond,” Robert announced, as he took a handful of sweet popcorn.

Aaron snorted in response whilst turning to look at the blond to see if he was being serious. “Course ya would,” he mumbled, “I mean as long as no spiders are present during any missions,” he added.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Robert asked, he laughed a little when Aaron turned to him, smirked, and shook his head. “It took me by surprise, that’s all,” the blond continued to try and defend himself. 

“Sure,” Aaron laughed in response as he took a hand full of popcorn also. “I mean, that’s obviously the on reason for the ridiculously high-pitched squeal, isn’t it?”

Robert just shook his head and turned back to the TV and Aaron copied him. Every so often Robert would take a couple of seconds to look away from the film and admire the man lounging at his side, wondering how he got so lucky.

            It was a couple of hours later when Liv finally returned from Gabby’s.

Robert and Aaron were still lounging on the sofa- well Robert was lounging on the sofa, and Aaron was sort of half on the sofa and half on Robert- when she strolled through the backdoor.

“Finally decided to come home did ya?” Aaron asked rhetorically as he turned his head on Robert’s chest.

“I didn’t realise the time,” Liv objected, allowing her bag to slide down from where it was on her back.

“Course you didn’t,” Aaron muttered in response, not bothering to push the subject any further.

Liv just rolled her eyes at her brother’s comment. “I’m going upstairs,” she answered bluntly, picking her bag back up from the ground and making her way through the opposite door.

Silently, Aaron watched the door that she left through, only looking away when it closed entirely. “How am I supposed to do this?” he questioned aloud. He looked up at Robert, who gave a sad smile in response whilst thinking of the correct thing to say.

“Well under the circumstances I think you’re doing a great job,” the blond answered. “Plus, I’m sure you’ll get better at it with time.”

“I hope so,” Aaron answered absently. “‘Cause right now I have no clue about what I am supposed to be doing.”

Robert offered a gentle smile as he ran a hand over Aaron’s arm, “well you fooled me,” he smirked. “I mean, I’m sure you’d make a great babysitter,” he proceeded to grin.

“Ya think?”

“Definitely. If ya ever want to leave the scrap yard you’ve already got a backup plan,” Robert laughed softly. “But you can see that she makes you happy, and even if she is acting like a little defiant, sod most of the time you can tell that you make her happy too,” he answered truthfully.

Aaron smiled, and Robert kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last thing I wrote, this is just irrelevant. I'm still attempting to write things with actual plots and whatnot; so bare with me, and I'll try to write better things (I promise, I'm trying...I'm just really bad at it -_- ).
> 
> I wrote it during the first break up of their actual relationship. I just needed some happiness okay, and this thing just sort of came from it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it nevertheless :)
> 
> PS. Danny Miller, best actor!! And Emmerdale, best SOAP!! Still not over it...


End file.
